


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dramedy, F/M, High School, High School Students Seventeen, Jeongcheol are tired parents, Jeonghan the mom friend, M/M, Mansae Era, Oblivious Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Romantic Comedy, Sassy Minghao, School Dances, Seungcheol being a dad friend, Slow Romance, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, diva boo, mingyu is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:55 AM**

"Hey hyung."Jeonghan looked up from the book he was reading to see Mingyu poking his side._What does this brat want now?_He wondered to himself."What is it Mingyu-ah?"He asked,trying his best to hide his annoyance at being interrupted while reading his book.

Mingyu just smiled at him,completely unaware of his hyung's annoyance."Did you see the girls in the book club?"He asked.

Jeonghan internally rolled his eyes.___Girls again?_.He thought annoyed._You interrupted my reading session to talk about something you're constantly going on about twenty-four seven? _


End file.
